


hate me a little harder...

by sinfuljiminy



Series: let's do some laundry. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He had enough time to do as he pleased and, fuck, did he want to do this, as weird as it was. He walked slowly towards the laundry room and pressed firm against the spinning washer, sucking in deeply as the hard surface pressed against his throbbing erection. He set the dildo down then climbed on top with ease, sitting for a few minutes and just letting himself feel the spinning underneath him, loving the way it shook his entire body.</em><br/> <br/>aka the laundry room gets a lot more action than just dirty clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hate me a little harder...

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my wonderful friend, sav, and i were discussing this beautiful [ work of art](http://ptp-explicit.tumblr.com/post/123432213968/x) and we came up with this plot and i just had to write it out bc why the hell not. i hope you enjoy! ♥ Zee.

Louis hated Harry. It wasn't playful, it wasn't cute or funny; he legitimately hated Harry Styles and he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his perfect face then ride it until he couldn't breathe and fucking rule his world. He wanted to tape his mouth so he would shut the fuck up and tie his big ass hands together then ride his dick and stop each time he was about to come just to torture him until he exploded and tears streamed down his face. He wanted to sexually destroy the son of a bitch, but he knew he didn't have the guts to even try. Harry was more powerful than him in every sense of the word and Louis hated it.. he _hated_ him.

"Cute shirt, Tomlinson."

"Oh, fuck off. I thought you were going to be gone until tonight." Louis rolled his eyes and adjusted his sweater that had be hanging off his shoulders, exposing collarbones that everyone seemed to go completely nuts for. Though hate seeped from his pores, his stomach clenched horribly at the thought of nearly being caught by Harry... three more minutes and he'd be living a humiliation he'd never come back from.

"Didn't know I needed to schedule times to come back to my own house. Don't worry, love. I won't tell anyone about your obsession with Pretty Little Liars." Harry chuckled and walked into his room, coming out a minute later with that same goddamn smirk on his face with a load of laundry.

"When are you going to stop being such a fucking jerk to me, Styles? I've never done anything to you."

"I'm not a jerk, you just don't know how to take meaningless banter with a grain a salt. You're too wound up. You should.. loosen up a bit."

Louis audibly groaned as Harry disappeared into the small laundry room near the kitchen and found himself following the younger man's footsteps for reasons unknown. "And you should be a little more serious. Honestly, grow up already."

"Coming from Mr. Funtown himself! I heard you had quite the reputation where you came from."

"You don't know shit about me so don't pretend to."

Harry shook his head, massive curls bouncing as he turned to dump his laundry into the washer (God, he didn't even separate them!) and reached up to an empty space where his detergent should be. "Oh, for fucks sake."

"Hm, see. If you were a little more _responsible_ you'd know that you were out of detergent."

"Fuck off." Harry mumbled and grabbed Louis' small bottle of laundry soap, quickly unscrewing the top and pouring an obscene amount into the washer. "I'll get you another bottle later."

"No, you fucking jerk off! I needed that today."

"We don't have class tomorrow."

"Who's to say I'm not going out?"

Harry turned slowly, raising his eyebrow as he closed the lid to the washer and laughed lightly. "Pretty sure you have about a whole other season of your show to watch, princess. You won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Louis wanted to smack him, or hurl the closest object at his perfect prince face and break his damn teeth. Instead, he just turned around and stormed off back towards the living room where he had set up a nice spot for himself on the couch as he binge watched his guilty pleasure. Except now he couldn't enjoy it anymore because fucking Harry Styles decided to come home early and, _oh, God_ why is his dick throbbing right now?

"Going out!" Harry announced loudly, making Louis close his eyes and take a deep breath as he pushed his hand against his slowly hardening dick, willing it to go down. "Since you're bitching, I'm just gonna go do some food shopping considering it's my week and grab you a bottle of your nasty detergent. Need anything else, pup, or can you manage on your own?"

"Just.. fuck off." Louis spoke, but his words came out broken and weak, merely a whisper and he doubted Harry heard anything since he didn't reply as he walked out the door, slamming it behind himself. The moment he was alone, Louis let out a soft moan and turned sharply on his heel to go into his bedroom, closing the door and stumbling his way into his walk in closet. He dropped to his knees to take out a small box buried deeply under his shoe boxes, his hands trembling as he slowly opened it and let out a whimper, wanting to hate himself for being so weak. God, why is he letting Harry get to him like this? He barely had to do anything, _say_ anything and Louis always ended up fucking himself until he comes so hard that he cries and falls asleep with the image of a smirking cocky son of a bitch burning in his mind. "Fucking Christ.."

Louis grabbed his dildo and walked out of the closet to his bed, but quickly stopped as he had a thought, one that made his spine tremble so fucking hard that he was sure it was about to collapse out of his damn body. He gripped the toy hard, his knuckles whitening as he made his way out of his room and towards Harry's, glad the boy forgot to close and lock his door like he normally did. Nibbling on his lip, toes curling with every step, he went to the drawers and opened each one until he got to the one where Harry kept his underwear and searched around till he found what he was looking for. Louis wasn't sure how he knew Harry was into guys wearing panties, maybe something someone said in passing, but it came to him so suddenly and, fuck, did he want to be that guy for Harry. To be so pretty for him, wearing the lace that dug into the crack of his ass and caressed harshly against his quivering hole. He wanted to crawl like a kitten over Harry's body and sit on his chest, grind against him and make the man moan for him. He wanted to press his crotch against his face, throw his head back as Harry gnaws at his covered cock that leaked so terribly for him while long fingers fucked the lace into his tight hole that whimpered to be wrecked thoroughly. _**Good God,**_ he hated Harry Styles.

He looked up at the mirror that connected to the dresser, lip still sucked into his mouth as he brought the black panties against him to see how they would look, or even fit, if he put them on. With his stomach tightening and something in the back of his head telling him this was a terrible idea, he set the panties down on the dresser and removed the joggers he had on, tossing them aside hoping he didn't forget to pick them up later when he was done. He replaced them with the panties, wiggling a bit to fit the lace over his thighs and ass to set it perfectly around his waist. He lifted the sweater and spun around, giving his ass a firm smack and grab as he looked in a mirror and couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips. He was so fucking pathetic it was comical. Grabbing the dildo, he walked to Harry's bed, let the toy rub against the material of his sheets before climbing on top and moaning as how cool and soft they felt against his skin. He sat with his legs bend, spread enough so that he could grind against the mattress, holding the dildo and sweater against his stomach as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to picture Harry underneath him, gripping his waist, urging him on, telling him how pretty he looked and how hard he was going to fuck him. Louis leaned his head back and a shiver ran through his body, his dick so hard he feared it might rip the material and precome started to leak from him already, his belly burning.

Louis scrambled off the bed and was halfway to his room when he heard a noise coming from the laundry room and his knees weakened so fucking much at the sudden thought. He had never pleasured himself out of his bedroom, save for the times he jerked off quickly under a billion sheets in the living room but he knew Harry wasn't going to be home any time soon... just like now. He had enough time to do as he pleased and, fuck, did he want to do this, as weird as it was. He walked slowly towards the laundry room and pressed firm against the spinning washer, sucking in deeply as the hard surface pressed against his throbbing erection. He set the dildo down then climbed on top with ease, sitting for a few minutes and just letting himself feel the spinning underneath him, loving the way it shook his entire body. Louis sat up on his knees and sucked two fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and slick before reaching down to push the lace fabric away from his hole and dipping the digits inside of him easily. He moaned loudly, the washer drowning out the sounds as it continued its cycle, not bothered being used by the horny bastard sitting on top of it ready to fuck himself raw. Louis added a third finger, but could only manage with it for a few minutes before positioning himself over the dildo and slowly sinking himself down onto the hard rubber material. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly as he gripped his thighs, the sensations of the dildo inside of him as well as the washer spinning ruthlessly making his insides turn into jello and every nerve ending in his body felt as if it were being set on fire.

Hair matted against his face as he began to roll his hips slowly, the toy easing in and out of him, curving to his walls as he clenched around it desperately. His breaths came out in heavy pants mixed in with weak moans here and there that became full blown grunts and groans when he palmed himself through the thin material. "Oh, G-God, please.." He begged pathetically, his hips picking up speed and he was fifty percent sure now that the washer was moving heavily because of his frantic thrusts, the dildo continuously grazing against his sweet spot and he wasn't able to make it hit directly. He was becoming frustrated, leaning forward and grabbing the edge of the washer as he thrust back against the toy, but it only strayed it further away from that bundle of nerves within him. "Fucking hell.." He cried and punched the stainless steel, sitting up and letting his breathing regulate, wiping sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck. Once he was calm again, he adjusted the dildo slightly, guiding it towards that aching spot in the center of him and his body shook as the tip grazed against it heavily. "Y-yes.. yes.." He groaned and rolled his hips at the contact, hitting his prostate dead on and in no time was fucking the dildo to get the full assault, rubbing himself hard through the panties and it felt like a goddamn eternity until he came, hot come staining the black material and he knew he'd have to throw them in the wash now when he was done with them if he was going to get away with this.

But then again, Louis' never really had any luck with getting away with doing things he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Louis' whole body jerked at the deep, gruff sound of Harry's voice that he nearly fell off the washer, dildo being kicked off and rolling down to the carpeted ground as a leg dangled over the side and he had to hold himself up if he didn't want to fall flat on his face. "H-Harry.. y-you.. you're.. n-not supposed to b-be here.."

"And yet I am.. and damn, pretty, did you put on a nice show." Louis beamed bright red and he closed his eyes, wishing, praying to any God that would listen to him right now to make this into a dream, one that he could wake up from and pretend as if it never occurred. But then he opened his eyes, and he saw Harry leaning against the door frame with that _fucking_ smirk on his face and lust blown eyes and Louis was done for. He was fucking **done** for.

Louis literally melted, sliding off the washer and sinking into the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole and save him from the humiliation he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. "Harry, please.. d-don't tell anyone.. d-don't.. this wasn't.. you weren't suppose t-to see this.."

"This is what you do when you think I'm gone, huh?" Harry chuckled and Louis melted more into the ground. For all he cared right now, he could be dragged into Hell and he'd thank the Devil for getting him out of this completely mortifying situation. "Wonder what you'd do when you know I'm watching."

Louis' eyes quickly snapped up at Harry and his whole body became ablaze again. Did he hear wrong? Was he making up words in his head to save him from the constant teasing he'd had to deal with at Harry's suspense? "W-what?"

Harry's smirk widened and stepped closer, knelling down and letting his index finger trail over Louis' jawline and under his chin, lifting it up and their eyes met intensely. "Fuck, you're so pretty.."

"What?" Louis repeated; this can't be real. It just can't be real.

"Wanna show you how it's supposed to be done."

"Harry.."

"Lou.." Harry panted and leaned forward, their lips brushing so softly against each other and Louis couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him because he'd stayed up on countless nights wondering how the other man's lips would feel and it was never, ever, this good. "Let me show you."

"S-show me.." Louis trembled, reaching up to grip the back of Harry's neck in desperate need, wanting to feel his lips against him once more. "Teach me.. _own_ me."

Before he could take a deep breath, Louis found himself pinned against the washer machine and the wet panties were pulled down, falling down around his ankles. Harry's fingers drowned in Louis' short hair, tugging his head back to capture his lips, tongue soothing the bottom flesh the older man had bitten raw. Harry pressed his hardness against Louis' exposed ass, making him whine and tremble where he stood, feeling completely defenseless and yet he was so turned on, so horny and needy. Louis parted their lips and dropped his head as he moaned, Harry's hand dragging slowly down his sensitive flesh, collecting any spunk that might've been left behind and using it as lube, sliding the wet fingers over his hole. Since there was no prep needed, Harry undressed himself, pulling Louis' sweater off as well before gripping his thin waist and sinking himself between the pulsing walls. Harry dropped his head, pressing it against Louis' shoulder as he shuddered and choked on his breath with every inch that was sucked into the older man's tight heat.

"Oh, Harry.." Louis breathed brokenly, leaning heavily against the washer and whining when his bare cock rubbed against the cold material, sending shocks through his body that made him jerk his hips back against Harry's stilled ones. "Fuck me, p-please.."

Harry groaned, and the sound was so beautiful that Louis thought he was about to pass out from just that, added with the way his hips begun a slow rhythm thrusting into him. Large fingers curled around him, holding him tightly as speed picked up and Louis lost himself in the pleasure, arms trembling as he struggled to keep himself up, easy moans, whimpers, begs, and purrs falling past parted lips. And fucking Harry Styles whispering sweet nothings in his ear with added grunts and curses that stuck to Louis' skin like glue, gentle reminders that would no doubt keep him up at night. Louis arched his back when Harry found that sweet spot that had already been wrecked by the dildo, weakened nerves whining as they were pounded into by the hard, hot flesh and the older boy reached up to thread his hand through Harry's long curly locks, pulling him impossibly close and cried, _please, p-please, don't stop.._ , so fucking needy. Harry moaned that he was close and his thrusts became sloppy, but didn't fail to continue hitting that sweet spot that was turning Louis into mush by the second. The younger boy placed a large hand on the other's back, pushing him down against the washer as he pounded into him so loud their skin slapped harshly and Louis was unable to form sounds and it wasn't long before he felt the hot come filling him up to capacity that it began to spill down his trembling thighs.

"Jesus fucking.." Harry mumbled as he fell against Louis and kissed his wet skin and as if it weren't ironic enough, the goddamn washer then decided to stop, its cycle complete. "Wish I'd catch you fucking yourself sooner."

Louis scoffed and rolled his head against the cold metal, hoping to calm his nervous system down that was continuously vibrating. "This was a once in a lifetime thing, Styles. Never... ever happening again.."

"You never were a good liar." Harry smirked against his back then dragged his tongue up the center until he reached his shoulder and bit into softly.

Louis hated that he moaned just then, nails scraping down the washer. "Fuck, I hate you."

"I do, too. We should hate each other more often."

"Hate me all you want," Louis whispered softly, a shiver passing through him because, _fuck_ Harry was still **inside** of him and he was already plotting for the next time they'd fuck.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Harry finally pulled away slowly and Louis had to bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out at the sudden absence, his hole gasping for something to cling onto. "Damn, you're so fucking pretty when you're all fucked out."

"Don't get used to the image," Louis spat and somehow managed to push himself up enough to turn around, eyes refusing to meet Harry's. Instead, he reached down for the discarded dildo and his face heated up horribly when he saw the panties that were still wet with his come.

Harry's hand appeared out of nowhere to grab the lace panties and picked them up, pressing them against his face and licking the drying substance from the front of the fabric. "Mm.. you taste better than I thought you would."

"You're disgusting." Louis tried his hardest to sound repulsed, but hell if that wasn't the sexiest thing he's ever seen...

Harry licked his index finger from top to bottom, leaning down and sliding the very digit across Louis' lips as he pressed his own lips to the older man's ear, whispering softly. "Tomorrow... same time, same place.. I can teach you again how you deserve to be fucked. Take it or not, princess. I'll be waiting."

With that, Louis was left alone as Harry disappeared to his room, _with the fucking panties_ and the promise of giving it to him just as good the following day. And as much as Louis could cuss the man up and down, swearing that he hated him with all his guts, (which, to be fair, he did) he knew that the poor washer was about to become his best friend and witness him getting wrecked on a daily basis. 

"God, I hate Harry Styles."


End file.
